


Sleepwalker

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance is a sleepwalker. 

No-one remembered to tell Keith such important detail when they were marooned on a strange planet millions and millions of lightyears away from Earth. Not Hunk who knew Lance better than anyone; not Pidge who probably had her fair share of sleepwalking surprises despite whatever she might say; not even Lance himself.

No, no-one who knew about that thought about telling Keith.

So it's no surprise that he screams and jumps out of his skin when Lance simply barges into his room.

"L-Lance?" he yelps as he quickly turns the lights on, only to see a closed eyed Lance beginning to fold Keith's clothes and muttering something unintelligible in Spanish. "What the hell?"

He follows Lance around the room as he tidies Keith's mess; he picks up his jacket and places it neatly on the back of the chair, picks up his boots and discards them to the bathroom.

Keith only stares in utter confusion, not knowing what to do but just… _watch_.

But to his embarrassment and mortification, Lance lies down on _Keith's_ bed after finishing his sleepwalking chores. He snuggles comfortably under _Keith's_ sheets, sighing contentedly and, to Keith's horror, murmurs his name.

"'nite Keith," he mumbles, a pathetically fond smile blushing his cheeks softly.

Keith swallows, not sure what he should do and feeling like a volcano about to erupt. He's almost sure steam is coming out of his ears.

But even through his agitation, he knows that you should never wake a sleepwalker though Lance looked like he was finally sound asleep. Still, he was afraid and unsure and his heart deafened his rationality as it rang loudly in his ears.

"Quiznak!" he curses under his breath.

He approaches his own bed, the one Lance stole for himself, and carefully tucks the sheets around Lance's body, his fellow paladin making a cute little sound that makes Keith almost melt.

Then he climbs to the small and tight space between Lance and the wall and lies down, backs straight as he looks up at the ceiling, breath thick and blood hot.

Lance shifts in his sleep, turning so he's facing Keith now and an arm flops over Keith's stomach. He barely moves, frozen in place as every part of him is aware of Lance in his bed, so close to him he can feel his breath fan against his cheek.

Keith turns his face to him, watching how Lance's lips pucker into a gentle sleepy pout, how the wrinkles in his forehead are smooth, how the freckles dot his perfect tan skin like tiny stars. 

And his heart swells with strange and unexpected feelings that range from fondness to affection to embarrassment to whatever else fluttered that organ that pumps blood through his veins, all wrapped in the mess that is Keith.

With Lance's regular breathing at his ear, Keith feels his eyelids heavy, fluttering shut as his lips curl into a soft smile. 

The last thing he sees before the oblivion of slumber overcomes him is a dimple forming on Lance's cheek and his arm tightening around his torso, his soft blush somewhat accentuating.

* * *

"WHAT TH-?"

Keith is rudely jerked awake from his sleep, the shout shattering whatever sweet dream he was having. He sits down immediately on his bed, eyes blinking at his surroundings and he's faced with a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him wide in shock.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lance asks Keith, face scrunched in suspicion and a delicate eyebrow arched all the way up. 

"Excuse me? You're in _my_ bed," Keith salients pressing his backs against the wall for support and also because there was nowhere for him to go.

"What am I doing in _your_ bed?" Lance's voice lowers, puzzlement clear in the wrinkles around his eyes. 

"Well, you tell me," Keith throws his arms in the air. "One moment I'm minding my own business in my room, the next you just barge in as if you own the place and start folding my clothes and rambling Spanish nonsense and then you're sleeping in _my_ bed."

Lance stares at him, blinking owlishly as if he's speaking a foreign language. Then his hands cover his face and he's shaking his head in embarrassment, voice muffled.

"Oh no no no no," he repeats for a little while, Keith holding his breath for whatever unknown reason. "I was sleepwalking again, wasn't I?"

"You tell me," Keith repeats exhaling. "Were you?"

Lance looks through his fingers at Keith, blue eyes shining in shame. Keith knew that feeling all too well. 

"I often sleepwalk when I'm tired," Lance confesses, voice small as if scared of judgement. But for Keith sleepwalking is as natural as having night terrors though he would have appreciated a heads up next time. Lance seems to shrink on himself, shoulders hunched and hands still covering his face. "Was it that bad?"

Keith feels his previous discomfort give way to a new sensation as Lance seemed utterly mortified. "No, you just tidied my room and fell asleep."

Lance exhale loudly, dropping his hands and closing his eyes. He runs a hand through his bed hair and then rubs his face. When he opens his eyes, Keith is sure he stopped breathing for a whole second before his heart restarted pounding oxygen to his still groggy brain.

"Can we keep this to ourselves?" Lance asks timidly, that rosy blush adorning his cheeks. 

Keith imperceptibly swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat and forces a casual smirk and shrug, one that he hopes showed just how composed and unconcerned he is about the subject - though deep down he's still a disaster mess that has no hope whatsoever. 

"Whatever," he says. "Just try not to steal _my_ bed next time you sleepwalk."

Lance's blush turns bright red and it reaches the top of his ears. He clumsily stands from the bed, legs tangling on the sheets in his haste and almost falls down. Keith tries to hide his laughter though he does chortle at Lance's failed attempted at casually shrugging it off. 

"Okay, this was nice and all but I..." Lance is walking backwards towards the door, thumbs pointing to the wrong direction of his bedroom. 

Keith remains in his spot, arms crossed at his chest to prevent his heart from bursting out and watching Lance in amusement. 

"Don't tell anyone _mullet_," he warns emphasising the nickname Keith pretends to hate and giving him the stink eye. 

The door opens behind Lance and he almost trips as he keeps walking backwards. He seems to halt, to want to say something to Keith, opening his mouth only to close it again and then he spins on his heels and marches to his bedroom, the door closing with its usual swoosh.

Keith expels the air from his lungs and bangs his head against the wall behind him, his entire body quivering at the awkward and weirdest exchange he ever had with Lance.

But at the same time savouring it deeply.

After that night, sleepwalker Lance often came by his room and Keith was ready for him and keeping it a secret between them. 

Until Lance didn't need to sleepwalk anymore to simply sleep with him.


	2. Bonus Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance stirs in his arms, mumbles in Spanish and them simply throws the sheets aside and stands up. Keith groans, covering his eyes with his arm as he hears Lance shuffling through their bedroom. 

He's already used to his husband's sleepwalking moments, knowing perfectly well that he only had to guide him through it lest he do something dangerous, and wait until he returned to bed. 

Lance never remembered his nocturnal adventures the next day, always covering his face embarrassed even though they've been married for three years, dated for four, practically saved the universe together and Keith kept Lance's sleepwalking shenanigans to himself.

So Keith stands from the bed leans against the door of their room, yawning tiredly as Lance goes on his sleepwalking chores as usual. 

They've changed throughout the years they've been together but they normally involved his husband walking around the house and tidying things up in his wake. 

But tonight he changes his tactics and Keith's heart almost bursts altogether as he watches his husband. 

Lance walks down the corridor and slowly enters their daughter's bedroom, the soft lullaby of her music box still playing and filling the hallway with its sweet music. 

He begins to hum to the tune of the song, his voice low but clear. He approaches the crib and peeks, a hand caressing baby Stella's hairless head. 

Keith watches him tuck the sheets neatly around her little form and he lets out the air out of his lungs in a lovestruck sigh. Lance rocks the crib just a little, enough to have it rocking on it's own for a while and continues humming even when the lullaby is over. 

Keith melts at the fondness of the precious sight of his husband who, even in his sleep, could share so much love unconsciously.

Lance places the purple lion they bought for little Stella close to her, their daughter snuggling closer to it and sighing deeply in contentment.

Then Lance retreats slowly, still humming the soft lullaby and leaving the door open three inches. He proceeds to return to their bedroom, laying down on his side of the bed and snuggling down inside the sheets. 

The lullaby trails off as Lance finally falls back into a deep sleep.

Keith can't stop but stare at the now sleeping figure of his husband whose soft smile flushes his cheeks lightly. 

He approaches him and brushes a lock of hair from his forehead, heart swelling to such a big size it barely fits his ribcage. 

"You never cease to amaze me," he murmurs bending down just enough to plant a kiss on Lance's cheek.

His love for this man only grows stronger and deeper with each passing day.


End file.
